Under the Black Fade
by Jupiter Queen
Summary: Even after a scene fades to black, the characters still interact. (7teen-verse. Series of story outtakes.)


_**Warning**__: Profanity, sexual content, and crude humor._

_**A/N**__: I've flirted with the idea of writing smutty outtakes from _7teen_, considering I cut such moments to keep the T-rating intact. However, I like to write thotty content, so thotty content you shall receive. Thus, I'm bringing you _Under the Black Fade_. The title comes from the idea of a romance scene "fading to black." Pretty self-explanatory._

_It's mostly centered around Jonesy and Nikki, but other pairings that have risqué moments might get a one-shot as well._

_The one-shot below takes place after Jonesy carries Nikki to his room towards the end of "Nuclear Seasons."_

* * *

After carrying Nikki to his room in a fit of giggles, he set her down on her feet, shut his door, and turned the silver doorknob's lock, hearing its familiar _click_. He turned back around to find her heels strewn on the floor and her struggling to unzip her dress.

He smiled and silently approached her, pulling the thin zipper down until it stopped around the small of her back.

She turned around with a sheepish look. "Um, thanks."

"No prob," he said, that smile from before stuck on his face.

Though Nikki exuded cool, her awkward moments were an adorable sight. He adored the baby pink that colored her cheeks, as well as her reluctance to make eye contact when embarrassed. She had dorky moments behind closed doors—a rarity, but they existed. He lived for them.

Her lips curled into a tiny smile before she pushed the thick straps of her dress down her arms, letting the fabric fall around her waist. Much to his delight, it left her bra-clad chest exposed.

He leaned over, planting kisses on her neck and holding her waist and revelling in her warm skin. He thanked the heavens that he could touch and kiss her again. He thrived on touch, so being deprived for the past few days left him suffering from withdrawal. Whenever they remained on bad terms and he didn't know when he would be with her again, he resorted to touching himself (more than he normally did).

Now, however, he gripped the fabric pooled around her hips, tugging it over her thighs and down her legs until it hit the floor.

He parted from her body to inspect it, amused by her lingerie.

"Aw, babe, you're matching."

"Yeah, yeah." Her eyes playfully rolled as his eyes drank up her black bra and panties. "It's a coincidence."

"Well, you look fine as _hell_." He purred at the sight of her body in that black set. His dress pants were already limiting, but now they were downright suffocating.

He removed his suit jacket, letting it fall to the ground and keep her discarded clothing company. He yanked at his tie, taking it off and tossing it over his shoulder. As he fumbled with unbuttoning his dress shirt, she chuckled and helped him undo the bottom half while he worked on the top.

"Just returning the favor," she remarked while undoing his shirt.

This time, heat spread across his cheeks. "Thanks. I don't even know how I got this thing _on_."

"Well, as handsome as you look in it, it's coming _off_," she said, undoing the last button. "I'm not going to be the only one half-naked around here."

He smirked as he stripped himself of the shirt. "You think I'm handsome?"

"Of course you latched onto that part."

His smirk became goofy and boyish.

"Ugh, you drive me crazy, Garcia. Now shut up and take off your pants."

"Yes, ma'am." (He had to admit: he liked when she gave orders.)

He stripped himself of his pants, leaving him in nothing but boxers and black socks.

Her eyes wandered over his groin, snorting at his choice in underwear.

"Four-leaf clovers?" she asked with a raised eyebrow when she made eye contact with him again.

"Hey, they're my good luck charm!" His brows had furrowed, but then his tone and expression softened. He neared her and held her waistline. "After all, they helped me get you back."

Amusement danced around her face. She ran a finger over his bicep. "Can't get back what you never really lost."

They wrapped each other up in a kiss. He pressed his hips into hers and she let out an instinctual moan. They didn't have to go as far as he wanted—he knew his desires existed outside her comfort zone—but he wanted her to feel him. He wanted her to know that he was ready for whatever, whenever.

Moments later, he rested atop her in his twin bed. Her bare legs entangled with his own as their hips grinded and lips met. Almost two weeks ago, Nikki had been taken aback by them dry-humping on each other. Now she did it without shame and second-guessing. The realization amused him.

He didn't mind getting lost in her hips. In fact, he sought to toy with the space between them.

He parted from her lips, ready to play. When he had quipped that he wanted her to croon his name, he meant it. It would be an anniversary present for them both: she would come and he would be complacent.

He moved next to her and rested on his side, ensuring the comfort of his position and his ease of access to her before going any further. He watched his fingers circle over her panties, paying attention to her face as she reacted to being touched.

A blissful expression—featuring eyes half-lidded and a mouth gaping with a moan—greeted him. Her unwavering eye-contact aroused him (even more). She made him feel like the only guy in the world. He knew he felt like the luckiest.

Though he intended to tease her by brushing his fingers over the fabric rather than her skin, he felt deprived, too. Thus, he slipped his hand into her panties, rubbing his index and middle fingertips against her flesh.

A breathy noise came from her throat.

"Like that?" he asked, both as a come-on and out of curiosity.

"Uh huh."

He loved when her voice veered into breathiness. His ears couldn't get enough of the sound. For someone whose voice remained strong and steady everyday, it differed to hear it flutter and float.

He continued his slow pace and savored her gyrations against his hand.

"_Mmm_…" she mewled as her eyes closed.

"You're so sexy." His fingers vacated her pulsing flesh and moved elsewhere, touching a place that his groin envied. She whimpered in delight. "_Fuck_, you're wet."

She stared into his eyes with a teasing look. "Problem?"

"Not at all." He slowly slid a finger inside, greeted with slick heat.

She hummed.

"How's that? That feel good?"

"Ye— Yeah."

He had never done this before—never dipped his hand between a girl's legs before and _explored_. He didn't want to explore anyone but her. He wanted to kiss her, lick her, touch her, and stroke her until her legs trembled like an earthquake. He wanted to figure out what made her go _oooh_.

He sought to find the spot he had heard much about yet had never touched. He _would_ find it.

Her curled his finger slightly and pressed into her, coaxing a mewl from her. Figuring he tread the right path, he repeated the action, causing her to do it again.

_Hmm_. A smirk tugged at his lips.

He did it over and over, her reactions getting stronger and stronger.

"Don't— Don't stop."

"Didn't plan on it."

Soft _ah_s and _oh_s floated through his ears.

"_Yes_," she cooed.

Perhaps Nikki made valid points about wanting to study each other instead of rushing into sex. He enjoyed noting what elicited the best reactions in her. He appreciated hearing her croon in his ear.

He also enjoyed coming up with new ideas.

He continued to curl his finger like before, but, this time, he used his thumb to rub her on the outside.

"I— _Ohh_."

_Success_, he thought. The change in her reaction became instant.

"Jonesy, I'm—"

She came with faint, panted coos that rose in volume, so he suppressed them with a kiss. Between their mingling tongues and his relentless fingers, he swore she quivered even more.

She had no idea how irresistable she was. Her pleasured whimpers during their kiss were angelic and sweet, a great contrast to the girl who made them.

While pleasure washed over her, a sense of gratefulness hit him. He had become something more with the girl of his dreams, the girl he wanted but never thought he could have since fourteen. Remorse crept in as he thought about almost losing her over being stupid,—one of his specialties—but he didn't dwell on it for long. He planned on keeping her happy.

The upsides kept him grateful, too: she lay half-naked in his bed, frenching him, moaning into his mouth, and riding his hand. Life didn't get any better than this.

When she calmed down (despite the occasional aftershock tremor coursing through her), he parted from her lips to find her flushed and grinning.

He did that to her. He read her body and gave her that bliss. He made his dream girl come (_and_ found what he believed to be her G-spot, something that would _definitely_ come in handy).

After he removed his hand from her panties, she remarked, "Oh, wow." Seemingly taken aback by her display of sexuality, she murmured, "I, um… That... " She cleared her throat. "You're good with your fingers."

He cocked an eyebrow. Flustered, angelic, _and_ at a loss for words? He really witnessed a different version of her tonight. "Are my ears fooling me? Is the great Nikki Wong _speechless_?"

She thwacked her hand against his chest. "Can it, lughead."

Now she snapped back into snippy.

He chuckled before maneuvering around her and getting off the bed, in search of a tissue. He wanted to wipe his fingers off before hopping into bed with her again. Once he did that, he turned around to find her sitting upright with a familiar look. She looked like she wanted to raise hell.

"What?" he asked.

"So, I was thinking…"

"Yeah?" he said, slowly walking towards the bed.

"Since I left your gift at home, I… I want to give you something else instead."

He noticed her eyes left his face and burned through his boxers. He looked down as well, realizing the four-leaf clovers had distended _quite_ a bit. The two of them hadn't gotten tested yet, so receiving head flew out of the window. (He wanted to avoid testing due to potentially getting blood drawn, yet wanted it done due to it limiting their activities.) _However_, her gaze at his groin implied that he would be touched just as he had touched her.

Oh, he couldn't be mad at the gift of _release_.

His eyebrows moved up and down at her. "Say no more, baby."

He wasted no time hopping back into bed with her.

She rolled her eyes playfully before instructing, "Okay, lay back. And don't judge. You know this shit is new to me."

He reclined accordingly, resting his head against his pillows and looking at her as she sat atop her calves next to him. "I'd never judge you for anything, babe."

"Except for DawgToy," she muttered.

"Oh, I'm _always_ gonna judge you on that." He shook his head. "_Tsk, tsk, tsk_. For shame."

"Shut up," she said as she plucked him on the forehead.

"Hey!" he retorted as he rubbed the afflicted area.

"Oh, you poor baby," she droned before planting her lips where her nail had hit.

He smiled. This one moment encapsulated some of the things he loved about her: her playful nature, her sarcasm, her directness, and her affectionate side.

"Y'know, I think you hit my lips, too. You should kiss 'em and make 'em feel better," he said, closing his eyes and puckering them in anticipation.

Instead of meeting her lips' supple skin, he instead met the pluck of her nail.

He opened his eyes and furrowed his brow.

She chuckled behind her hand. "What? I had to hit it to kiss it."

"Well, where's my kiss?"

She rolled her eyes, then leaned forward and placed her lips against his with tenderness.

"That's more like it," he said in a husky voice when they parted.

Her lips lifted into a grin. She ran her hand over his abdomen, stoking the fire within the depths of it. His body always warmed to her touch.

"Baby," he groaned.

He glanced at her, catching uncertainty on her face.

"Let me know how to do this right," she said, her gaze flickering between his boxers and his eyes.

"You're gonna be fine. Trust me, if _you're_ the one touching me, then it's gonna be easy to get me off."

Her unease dissipated when she snorted. "I guess so."

He leaned over and opened his nightstand drawer, rummaging through it. Once he found the desired item, he handed it to her. "You're gonna need this, though."

She looked at the tube of lotion he gave to her. "Of course," she deadpanned.

Minutes later, once she put her hands on him and he told her which motions he liked the best, he felt _amazing_. Her palm working his flesh felt surreal. Where her hand beckoned, his hips followed. The sound of her playful chuckles, glimpses of her amused grins, and sight of her glorious cleavage made it a better experience than the one he had always envisioned.

Before he knew it, she gave him the glorious gift of release.

_Happy anniversary to __me_, he thought.

"Oh, man. _Wow_," he murmured. She was everything.

"Huh. Looks like I'm not the only one capable of being speechless," she teased.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever," he said, rolling his eyes this time.

After she got off the bed to wipe her hands and help him clean up, he slid his boxers back over his waist.

She picked up her dress and stepped into it, remarking, "You know, I'm pretty hungry after everything we did."

After sitting on the edge of the bed, he facepalmed himself. "_Shit_, I didn't get any food for tonight."

"Relax," she said, "I was gonna raid your kitchen anyways. I know there's gotta be something down there, and you know I'm not a picky eater."

He smirked. "Oh, I _know_."

She lightly hit him on the arm.

Following her lead, he clothed himself, then helped her zip her dress again when she needed his assistance.

She looked in his mirror, running her fingers through her hair to straighten it. After he brushed floor lint from his clothes, he came up behind her and held her waist.

Since she responded to his touch, he gently swayed her from side to side as he spoke. "I promise that I'll take you out to dinner next weekend. I'll treat you to whatever you got a taste for."

She turned around, breaking his grip momentarily. "Mmm, I've been craving pad thai lately," she said while fixing his crooked tie.

He loved the feeling of her palms on his chest afterwards. "Then pad thai it is."

Their lips met in a brief kiss.

She smiled. "Okay, loverboy, let's go back downstairs. I'm starving."


End file.
